The Bet
by Justine Samulet Delarge
Summary: Castiel says he can make Sam come harder than Dean can. Dean begs to differ.


Cas snapped his hips forward one last time, his fist working Sam's cock. Sam thrashed out his orgasm beneath him, uttering wordless cries, come painting his stomach and chest.

Dean, fully dressed and lying next to his brother, stroked Sam's hair, watching the pleasure transform Sam's features. "So beautiful when you come, Sammy," he murmured. Sam's eyes flashed open, and he rode out the last of the aftershocks with his gaze locked onto Dean's face.

"Alright, Cas. Not bad." Dean ghosted his lips across Sam's mouth, then stood and peeled off his shirt. "But you ain't seen nothing yet."

Cas pulled out of Sam and stood at the foot of the bed. He tilted his head. "You think you can make Sam come harder than that?"

Dean smirked, kicking his boots into the corner and stripping off his jeans and boxers. "I don't think it. I know it."

Sam emitted a plaintive sound. "Dean." His voice cracked. "Not 16 anymore. I can't."

Sitting on the bed, Dean trailed his index finger down Sam's stomach, traced the head of Sam's now-softening cock, and brought it to his mouth. "Damn, you taste good."

"I'm serious, Dean. I'd love to but I just can't."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Dean glanced over at Cas. "Show him he's wrong, Cas."

Cas moved to the side of the bed and laid his hand on Sam's head. Sam's teeth chattered.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

Sam sat up and palmed his cock, now rock-hard and bobbing against his stomach. "Cas? How did you…"

"Don't ask, Sammy. Just enjoy the moment." Dean threw his leg over Sam and straddled him. "See, Cas said he could make you come harder than I could. Now, you and me, we know that's just not true. Always come hardest for me, don't you, baby boy? So I'm gonna prove it to him."

Dean went to town on Sam. He flipped Sam on his hands and knees and rimmed him until Sam was clawing the sheets and grunting, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." into the mattress. He worked himself underneath Sam and took his cock in his mouth, gripping Sam's hips and making him fuck his mouth, moaning all the while. He sucked Sam's balls into his mouth one at a time, pumping the head of Sam's cock in his fist and thrust three fingers into his ass at once, working him slow and deep.

Cas watched everything, changing position every time they did so he could see Sam biting his lip or watch Sam's sweet pink rim clamp down on Dean's fingers. "You enjoy when your brother puts his fingers inside your ass." Sam made a small, satisfied sound and nodded furiously. "I mean, you really enjoy it."

Sam fucked himself down on Dean's fingers, his hands roaming all over his body, as if seeking something to do, something to grab onto. "Dean. Wanna come."

Dean slowed his movements. "Not yet, Sammy. Not 'til I say."

Sam moaned. "Dean."

Dean pushed Sam over onto his back and crawled up, straddling him. "What'd I just tell you?"

Sam's breath was rapid, and his pupils were blown wide. "Not 'til you say."

"'S right." Dean held himself up so no part of him was touching Sam's cock, took Sam's face in both hands and kissed him, tracing the seam of his lips with his tongue, making Sam open to him.

They just kissed for a long time. Castiel watched.

"Gonna make you come so hard for me, baby boy. Promise. But not. Just. Yet." Dean kissed the hollow of Sam's throat. Sam arched into it. "So fucking beautiful." Dean trailed the tip of his tongue lightly along the muscles of Sam's arm, lifting it, turning it, moving so he tasted every inch of skin. When his tongue danced along the crook of his elbow, Sam exhaled through clenched teeth.

Dean teased the sensitive patch of skin, licking gently and blowing his breath across it. Sam thrashed and cried out, grabbing a big handful of blanket and pulling hard.

"Ah. A secondary erogenous zone." Castiel's voice sounded like he'd been gargling with gravel.

Dean just grinned at Cas, mouth still sealed on Sam's arm, tonguing the sweet spot.

"Dean. Fuck. Let me come. Please."

Dean bit down gently. "Not yet."

Dean worked his way down to Sam's wrist, then licked between each of Sam's fingers. Sam's voice grew hoarse, crying out in surprise and pleasure, Castiel watching so intently, he might as well have had a notepad and pen.

Dean kitten-licked down Sam's chest, and rolled him onto his side. He licked lightly all up and down Sam's side, lips brushing his skin the whole time. Sam panted and shook.

When Dean moved Sam's upper arm out of the way and moved higher, Sam started to protest. "Dude, what the hell–" But Dean's mouth went where Dean intended it to go.

"Fuck!" Sam writhed, hips rising off the bed.

"Cas. Come here and hold him down." Cas obliged readily, stretching Sam's arms out and pinning them to the mattress, while Dean straddled Sam's side and held him down with his body weight.

"I have read that the armpit can be a tremendously powerful erogenous zone if stimulated properly," Castiel said.

Dean licked and kissed and nipped at Sam, showing no mercy. Sam bucked and writhed and bit the pillow.

Castiel held Sam down harder. "Clearly, you are stimulating it properly."

Sam's cries were closer to screams now, guttural, desperate, racked with pleasure so acute it bordered on pain. "Dean. Gonna die."

Dean pulled off and kissed Sam. Sam arched up into him, sucking on Dean's tongue, hands darting frantically along his back, clutching his arms, gripping his ass, thighs spread wide, begging with his entire body.

"So good." Dean bit Sam's lower lip.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth.

"Wanna make me happy, right, Sammy?"

Sam whispered, "Yes."

"Wanna see you come for me. But first…" –at that, Sam emitted a sob–"First, I gotta do your other side."

Dean moved Sam so he was laying on his right side, and trailed the tip of his tongue along the curve of Sam's shoulder. Sam was now so sensitized that he shivered at the lightest touch.

"Hold still, Sammy."

"Can't. Too much. Feels too fucking good. Christ, Dean…."

"Cas is gonna hold you down again, Sammy. Help you take it."

Cas held Sam still while Dean used his tongue and mouth on Sam's left arm, twining his tongue in the crook of his arm. Sam spasmed, pulled against Cas's hold, writhed, drenched with sweat. When Dean directed Cas to stretch Sam's arm out, Sam fought back. Hard.

"Can't. Too much."

"Yes, you can."

Sam rubbed his head against Dean's chest like a cat trying to get his attention. "I can't, Dean, I can't, I can't…"

"Cas, let him go." Dean settled alongside Sam and held him, stroking his hair, kissing him slow and sweet. "Shhh… s'ok, Sammy. Love you so much. So good. Drive me crazy. Love seeing you fall apart for me." Sam shivered. "You like that? Losing it for me?" Sam nodded. Dean brushed the hair out of Sam's face, and rubbed his thumb over Sam's mouth. "Can you take a little more for me, Sammy?"

Sam blinked his big brown eyes, transfixed by Dean's hunter-green eyes. "Yes."

Dean motioned for Cas to hold Sam down again. "Ok, Sam, you can fight being held down as much as you need to, make as much noise as you want. But I'm gonna do this. And you're gonna take it for me. Yeah?"

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah." Once more, Dean kissed Sam (because other than torturing Sam with pleasure, kissing Sam was Dean's favorite thing in the world). "Ok, baby boy, here we go."

It was a good thing the motel they were in was entirely vacant other than themselves. The first touch of Dean's tongue on the sensitive flesh underneath Sam's arm sent him howling. Dean scraped his teeth along the skin and Sam convulsed. Dean lapped at Sam over and over, nipped at him, swiping his tongue in broad strokes, and Sam sobbed with pleasure and need.

Dean pulled his mouth away and stroked Sam's side. "So good, Sammy."

"Dean." Sam's voice was wrecked. "Please." The word, soft and gentle, split the air with its desperate plea.

"Ok, Sam." Without even having to be asked, Cas passed Dean the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squirted some directly on Sam's cock, desperate for attention, smearing it over him with a light touch. Then he liberally slicked up the fingers of his right hand. Sam's eyes fluttered at the sight.

"You've been so good, Sam. So good. You earned something special." Sam went to roll onto his back, but Dean stopped him. "Uh-uh. Cas?"

Cas pulled Sam's top arm up again and held it securely.  
Dean slid three fingers inside Sam's ass at the same time. Sam was tight, but took all three without fighting it. Dean worked in his pinky as well, fucking Sam with four fingers, just to the first knuckle, and gripped Sam's cock with his other hand. Sam couldn't even make a sound, his whole body quivering like a guitar string.

Dean leaned over, bracing his chest against Sam, and licked at Sam's sensitive armpit again.

He drove his fingers deeper inside Sam, reveling in the feel of Sam's ass stretched tight over his fingers, his fist sliding over the head of Sam's cock.

"Come for me, Sam." When he sealed his mouth against that oh-so-sensitive patch of skin and sucked and tongued him at the same time, Sam sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, and screamed. And came. And came. And came.

He came so hard, it hit the wall behind him.

He came so hard, he threw Cas off the bed.

He came so hard, body convulsing like it had been electrocuted, that Dean came, untouched, at the sight.

He came so hard, clenching Dean's fingers and thrashing, he sprained Dean's wrist.

He came so hard, he lost consciousness for four seconds.

When he awoke, Dean was wrapped around him, kissing him, stroking his hair, murmuring words of love and praise.

When he saw Sam open his eyes, Dean pressed his forehead against Sam's and exhaled."You ok, Sammy?"

"Mmmm. Yeah."

A deep, gravelly voice rose from the middle of the room. "Ok, Dean. You win."

THE END

CODA

Cas brought Sam and Dean a glass of cold water, and stroked their hair as they held each other. After about fifteen minutes, Cas cleared his throat and in a small, hopeful voice, he asked, "Best two out of three?"

ADDENDUM

Castiel:" "Hey, Sam. I bet I can make Dean come harder than you can."  
Sam: "You're on."  
Dean: "Guys?"

REALLY THE END


End file.
